A Link to the Future
The morning it happened started out normal. I woke up, brushed my teeth, then turned on my Wii U. Most of the time I simply started up a game as soon as I boot up the console. But on this particular day I wanted to check out the e-shop. The online store had always attracted to me, but i never really used it because I liked to have my own physical copy of my games. But as I looked through the shop, I became more and more Intrigued with it. There were all these cool apps and games that I had never even heard of before. But one thing in the store had really caught my eye, the virtual console. I could play old titles from old consoles like the NES and Super NES. These games were my favorite, the origin of my favorite series, The Legend of Zelda. This series had always impressed me, even the original games in the series. Although the graphics were bad, at the time, they worked. But thats besides the point. Anyways, as I looked down the list I saw a game in the zelda series that I hadn’t heard of before. It was called A Link to the Future. The game cost 20 US Dollars, which was a little out of price range for a virtual console title. Weirdly enough, seconds later my Account Balance went from $0.00 to $20.00. I, being the dumb person I am, assumed nintendo was shifting their money around. I decided to buy it. The download took longer than what I had planned, but eventually finished. The Icon for the game looked like a triforce, but instead of it being yellow, the Icon was blue. This troubled me, but I clicked on it anyways. The game started up. The 2D graphics reminded me of my childhood. And then the storyline, was absolutely the best. It told the tale of how link found a blue crystal inscripted with the notes for a song called the symphony of origins. This song allowed Link to look into the future. But Link discovers that the future is actually very disturbing, his past enemies had ruled the entire kingdom and Princess Zelda was dead. With using this as a strategy, Link went on many quests to stop the future from happening. Anyways, the event happened when I invited my friend Jared over to try it out. He was just as big of a fan of the series as I am, and he hadn’t heard of the title either. We booted up the system, but instead of its original loading screen, the system printed out a series of random numbers on a green backdrop. The numbers went in a weird sequence, but seemed to be in some kind of order. I was completely freaked, we had thought that my system was broken. I was going to try to reset the system, but my friend insisted that we would take a picture of the number screen. This wasn’t a bad idea, because it may have helped us if the system was actually broken. As we were taking the picture, we realized that these numbers were actually a phone number repeated over and over again. We decided to call the number, they picked up almost instantly. The sounds from the phone created an ear shattering sound. We both dropped to the floor covering our ears. When the sound stopped, we realized that the screen had printed out an address. Everything now had a blue shift. The world got darker and my arms developed goosebumps. But this blue shift interested us enough to go to the address. As we walked closer and closer to the building, the music from the forest in Ocarina of time started to play. It became louder and louder every step we took. We approached the door and first knocked. The door opened all by itself, and there was no one inside the building. Neither of us wanted to go inside, so we decided to flip a coin to see who went in first. I won with the flip of heads. Jared went into the building, then all at once, the door closed and the blue shift had faded back to normal. I rushed to re-open the door, but when I opened it, all that was there was a solid brick wall. Jared was no longer there. I rushed home out of fear, I had no idea what was going on, it seemed like a horrible dream, I needed some rest. The next morning I woke up without a fear in the world, I assumed what had happened was just a dream. So i performed by daily routine, brushed my teeth, got changed, and turned on my Wii U. But the game was still there. I dropped the controller and shut off the system, i wasn’t going to mess with that game again. Just then, a horrible sound came from my front porch. I walked over to see what had happened. As I opened my door, I found a note knifed to it that read, “Beat the game, or lose your friend.” I ran back to my console, I couldn't chance losing Jared. I booted the game right back up, sweat was dripping down my fingers. Jared was my best friend, the only person i had anything in common with. I played the game for what seemed like an eternity. I didn't have a single death, as I didn't want to lose my friend. I spent all my money on hearts, and made sure that everything that I did was careful. I was safe with blocking the majority of the time, but then came the final boss. I couldn't believe who the final battle was against. I was facing Jared. I wasn't going to attack him, there was no way. He has been my only, and best friend that I had ever known. Just then came a knock from the door again. There was a note attached to the door in the same fashion as before. It read, "KILL HIM! OR ELSE." I had no idea what to do, I sat and pondered for a couple of minutes when I decided to get up and win the game. Jared's in game character died instantly. I couldn't believe what I'd done. The screen turned to black and the game was completely wiped from my system. Then all of a sudden, the blue shift had returned. EpicMission (talk) 02:21, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Original Story